Shorty Meeks
Shorty Meeks is a major character in the Scary Movie franchise, having appeared in both Scary Movie and Scary Movie 2. He is the brother of Brenda Meeks. He is played by actor Marlon Wayans. Bio Personality Shorty tends to act crazy and laugh like a maniac. Due to his often high state, and lack of academic intelligence, his friends often call him "idiot" or "moron." He has a cactus as a friend and drives without a license, even if his sister warns him that he should have a driving license. Shorty smokes weed often, does a variety of other drugs and even steals his friends stuff. Family and Friends Not much is known about Shorty's family. He has a sister named Brenda, but a line of dialogue they have at school suggest they are half-siblings with the same mother but separate fathers. This would seem to imply a very unstable home life. He rarely spends time with Brenda, instead spending his time with a low clique of friends obsessed with getting stoned to the exclusion of everything else. The only identified member of this group is Dookie. History Scary Movie Shorty is a student at B. A. Corpse High School although a reference is made to him attending another school prior. He is a stereotypical stoner and under-achiever, spending much of his time under or looking forward to being under the effects of marijuana. He tends to drive himself around while under the influence of marijuana without having a driver's license, but he still rides the bus to school with his sister, Brenda. Since he is so ignorant, the press focuses on him and Shorty reveals how odd he is by screaming instructions to the deceased Drew Decker through the camera. He also reveals that he once used a roofie on Drew to have sex with her, but he fled when she called the police. Shorty apparently has no knowledge of his sister's involvement in the disappearance of Dave Keegan, but when they talk about it, he realizes that their experience is easily similar to the movie, "I Know What You Did Last Summer." After Cindy Campbell accuses Bobby Prinze of being Drew's killer, he tricks her into throwing a party at her house and invites the entire school. At the party, Shorty and Dookie spend their time getting stoned, but after their bong breaks, they convert the filter in Cindy's fish tank into one. After doing so, The Killer shows up to kill them, but Shorty and the others share their marijuana with him, getting him stoned. He still lashes out during a rap competition and kills them, but Shorty remains out of his reach and survives long enough to run to Cindy Campbell and Bobby Prinze, who turns out to be the real killer with Ray Wilkins helping him. Bobby shoots Shorty in the chest, and Shorty falls to the floor, catching a brief sniff of the smoked marijuana wafting from his wound. In Between Shorty's wound turns out to be non-fatal and he survives. He somehow graduates high school and makes it to college with Cindy Campbell, but it's obvious he's not really there to study. Scary Movie 2 Shorty and Cindy's friendship is explored further and he tries teaching her to act more confidant or "street," but Cindy gets so over-confidant that she beats up a student and steals her jacket, something that even shocks Shorty. He's still obsessed with staying stoned, revealing that he rips up his text books to make marijuana cigarettes. Shorty also reveals that he has been tossed out of his house (likely for getting stoned) and needs a place to stay. He signs up for a sleep study class at Hell House run by Professor Oldman and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman. They study is actually a covert effort to study paranormal activity. The other participants include Cindy Campbell, Brenda Meeks, Buddy, Ray Wilkins, Theo Keyoko and Alex Monday, who are all under the impression that they are being used as guinea pigs as part of a study of insomnia. At the house, Shorty encounters a parrot that screams insults (and somehow holds an obscenity-filled conversation). When it offends his mother, he tries to kill it, but Cindy stops him. He also encounters Hanson and is disgusted by his disfigured arm, especially as it is used to contaminate their would-be dinner. Settling in for the night, Shorty is terrified when the marijuana plant he is trying to raise is possessed and turns into a monster that tries to smoke him in exchange. Buddy saves his life, but it's eventually revealed the house has a poltergeist, even though he has no idea what that is. When he tries retreating with the others to the cellar for safety, Brenda Meeks gets upset that Dwight Hartman wants to split them up. Despite pointing it out, they still end up split up along racial lines. Shorty ends up finding a storage closet to hide in, but Cindy finds him, and he kicks her out. The ghost of Mistress Kane finds him (somehow having taken physical form) and despite taking a horrifying form, he has sex with her to keep from getting killed. Under unknown circumstances, Hanson is possessed by the ghost of Hugh Kane and drugs Shorty, enabling him to sever and remove the top of Shorty's skull and scalp. They discover a miniature version of Beetlejuice in the place of Shorty's brain as Hanson flees. Subsequently, Cindy, Brenda and Theo Keyoko defeat Hanson, who is ripped apart by Hugh Kane leaving his body before getting destroyed himself. Shorty shows up himself to congratulate them for destroying Kane, but it is not clear if he is alive or deceased. He is last seen driving his car and in a physical relationship with Mistress Kane. Relationships * Brenda Meeks (sister) * Cindy Campbell (good friend) * Ray Wilkins (best friend) * Buffy Gilmore (classmate) * Greg Phillipe (classmate) * Bobby Prinze (classmate) * Buddy (friend) * Theo Keyoko (classmate) * Alex Monday (classmate) Trivia * Shorty was fatally shot in the first film, but, for unknown reasons, he turns up in the mid-credits scene of the first film and in the second film alive and well. Similar "false deaths" happened to several other characters, most notably Shorty's sister, Brenda. One possible explanation for this is that Shorty's gunshot wound (as were Brenda's wounds) was not fatal, and he recovered. * Shorty parodies many films including "Scream" and "The Sixth Sense," such as responding with "I see dead people." When Ghostface calls him asking him, "What are you doing?" and "Are your alone?" Shorty responds with "Wassuuppp!" (a spoof of a Budweiser commercial). He also references Jason Voorhees's thematic killing sound from the "Friday the 13th" franchise. * In a "Scary Movie" tag, Shorty leaves a message on a convenience store security camera explaining whether or not he actually survives or if he became a prisoner in the style of Randy Meeks from "Scream". He then gives the rules in case of a situation: **Rule Number 1: You gotta be quick. **Rule Number 2: Don't fall down. **Rule Number 3: Whatever you do, don't look back. It then turns out he's actually talking about robbing the convenience store since he and his friends snatch and run as the cashier shoots at them. * In a deleted Scary Movie 2 scene, Shorty can only fall asleep listening to car chases, gunfire, police sirens and the sounds of general inner city violence. * Due to the Wayans family's departure from the franchise, both Scary Movie 3 and Scary Movie 4 are set in a slightly different continuity than the first two movies as Brenda's storyline was seemingly "retconned" in the third movie to make it seem as though she was an only child as Shorty was absent during Brenda's funeral, and there was no mention of him (therefore, Shorty does not exist in the universe of these films). However, since Shorty never had much of a relationship with Brenda and was mostly involved with getting stoned, none of this is relevant, especially in light of the uncertainty of his survival in Scary Movie 2. However, one of the teaser posters for Scary Movie 3, a black man with an similar afro to Shorty (complete with comb still in hair) can be seen with his back to the photo with crop circles cut into his head. This could either be a reference or homage to Shorty or just coincidence. * Since Scary Movie reveals that Shorty and Brenda have different fathers, his last name would not be "Meeks" unless of course he was legally adopted by her father. Shorty's resemblance to Ray might even suggest that they are half-brothers. (In real life, Shawn and Marlon Wayans are brothers.) * Shorty may be dead at the end of "Scary Movie 2," his appearances in the end and tag scene being a ghost. This may explain him not present at Brenda's funeral in Scary Movie 3. Gallery Scary movie 04 ta mere.jpg|Shorty and his sister, Brenda picscarymovie2.jpg ﻿ category:Characters Category:Male Category:Living Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie 2 characters